


Thoughts

by Sugaminsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, How is this only 776 words, I literally wrote for an hour without pausing tf, I was going to continue this but I think I’m okay with where I ended, M/M, Multi, Oh wait I’m on mobile... that’s why, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Understanding, description of anxiety, description of panic attack, hit me right in the kokoro, kenma is only mentioned once I think oops, maybe I will come back to add one more chapter later depended on what people want, still a poly fic but this is more focused on you and Kuroo, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaminsuga/pseuds/Sugaminsuga
Summary: One day Kuroo gets curious as to what your anxiety feels like. He’s helped both you and Kenma through countless panic/anxiety attacks and after an episode he’s curious to know what it’s like. He wants to know so he can better understand what you and Kenma are always going through and wants to know so he can figure out ways to help you.





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, it’s kinda my first time writing anything for others to read besides essays for my college courses so please go easy on me! Oh, also there might be quite a few mistakes because I jammed this out while on my phone waiting for my next class to start, so please understand.

You had just finally regained the ability to breath at a normal rate and were being held in the arms of Kuroo. He was holding you close and was slowly running a hand through your hair as to try and comfort you without smothering you. Your head lay on his chest as you listend to the slow and even beating of his heart as you slowly managed to make yours beat in time with his again.  
After what had only been 30 minutes, but to you felt like hours, you had finally calmed down and were drowsily cling to Kuroo felling as if you let go that the person who was able to ground you would vanish into thin air.  
Another 15 minutes went by before you finally spoke. “Tetsu.... thank you for staying,” you whispered clutching even tighter onto the thick maroon sweater that Kuroo was wearing. Once he saw that you were finally ready to speak he slowly grasped your hands and went to move himself. You may be calmer now but you immediately tightened your grip on his hands when he started moving fearing that he was going to leave you all alone with your thoughts.  
Quickly you sat up while still holding onto his hands and quickly said, “Please don’t leave yet." Your grip on Kuroo’s hands never breaking. You shyly asked, “Can you stay with me please... just a little longer." Kuroo looked surprised slightly before a gentle smile took its place. He pulled you along with him by your hands until you were laying down with him in the fluffy duvet that strongly smelled both woody and like cinnamon. Kenma cinnamon scent from one to many chai lattes during the cold fall and Kuroo's slighty woody scent from one of his favorite colognes. You deeply brethed in the scent that washed over you and made feel as if if Kenma with with you right then aswell. However, he was still in one of his history class and wouldn't be back for at least another hour or longer if he decided to drop by the local coffe shop to buy yet another chai latte. A small piece of hair made its way onto you face which interupted your thoughts of your boyfriend's and Kuroo slowly let go of your left hand to gently tuck it behind your ear. He then moved his hand to your waist where your shirt had slighty ridden up before gently placing his hand there to start rubbing small, calming circles onto your hip. He immediately looked up to see your expression as if to make sure that you were okay with being touched before continuing.  
“I wasn’t leaving,” he spoke softly while he looked into your eyes. “Sorry for moving so suddenly it must have startled you huh?” he asked rhetorically already knowing the answer. He looked over your shoulder for a second before returning his gaze to meet your eyes once again. “I was moving us so we could be more comfortable. We were sitting in a awkward position for the last half hour and you looked a little sleepy so I wanted to make sure you could have the option of falling asleep somewhere more soft and warm,” he stated.  
You stared blankly at him for a second or two while your still slightly muddled mind processed what he said. You instantly blushed lightly and avoided his gaze when you realized that he was never thinking of leaving, but rather trying to make you feel calm and safe so you could sleep. You smiled softly before easing your gaze again to meet Kuroo’s before quietly muttering under your breath, “Thank you”.  
You moved your head once again to rest on Kuroo’s chest to continue listening to the constant and calming reassuring beat that let you know that Kuroo was still there and that you weren’t alone.  
After a few minutes of silence went by Kuroo shifted slightly and you raised your gaze up to him once again. He was still rubbing small circles on your hip when he curiously asked, “What do your panic attack feel like?” He instantly looked somewhat shocked by his own question and blushed when he quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me if it you don't want to talk about it. I’m really sorry I was just thinking and then my mouth said what my head was thinking and I didn’t mean to pry oh my go-” he was quickly cut off from his mindless babling when you slowly moved your hand and cupped his face making him look back at you. He fell silent and stared deeply into your eyes before you told him, “It’s fine Testu, I’ll tell you, it’s okay to ask. Your just curious right.” For just a moment he looked at you slightly shocked but just as quickly he switched over to a sweet smile before softly bringing up his hand to hold yours against his cheek. He looked at you with such love that it almost took your breath away before he nodded slightly, as to not move your hand, in agreement with what you said.  
You smiled at him before you said, “Okay, well then let’s talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will possibly be one more chapter to this story, but I’m not sure yet if I wanna add another chapter or if I like where it finished off. Let me know if I should add another chapter or not and any ideas you may have for what you would like if there was another chapter. Thanks for reading and I will edit this chapter soon since I know I probably fucked up a lot and used the word “comfortable” wayyyy to many times lol. Thanks for reading this though guys and please leave me feedback so I can improve on my fics in the future or just let me know if you enjoyed it! I hope you have a great day loves!


End file.
